


Recovery

by Daegaer



Series: Pretend to be Human [24]
Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Androids, Friendship, M/M, Memory Alteration, Partial Mind Control, Science Fiction, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Gojyo is feeling better
Relationships: Cho Hakkai/Sha Gojyo
Series: Pretend to be Human [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1152416
Kudos: 10





	Recovery

Everyone was looking at him kind of oddly, but Gojyo put it down to human weirdness due to not fuelling themselves since the previous night. Goku stared up at him with huge, shining eyes, like he was about to cry, which was awful. The kid had probably said something nice to Sanzo and had his head bitten off.

"Are you feeling OK now?" he said. He sounded like a little kid.

" _I'm. Fine. Hey. What's. Up. Kid?_ "

"I was so worried about you! Hakkai! Wasn't I worried?"

" _Yes, Master Goku. But Gojyo is all right now._ "

"Hakkai, take Goku outside and buy some – just buy something. Gojyo, you stay here," Sanzo said, not looking up from his tea.

Hakkai bowed and politely escorted Goku out. Sanzo slurped at his tea in what Gojyo knew was a deliberately annoying manner. Joke was on him, Gojyo didn't give a shit about his beloved master's table manners.

"Are you functioning properly?" Sanzo said, looking up at him. He looked like he thought Gojyo might be about to go on a drama-worthy rampage. Or perhaps just collapse into a heap of springs or something.

Typical. What an asshole.

" _I. Am. Within. Acceptable. Parameters. Sir,_ " Gojyo said, giving his best bow copied from some of the snootier androids in the monastery.

"Don't try to bullshit me with that sarcastic shit Hakkai comes out with and thinks I don't notice. Don't listen to him. He has his duties, leave him to do them. You have your job, Gojyo, don't start acting like you have to impress better models than yourself."

" _No. Sir._ "

Sanzo looked at him silently, still drinking his tea. Then he waved a hand in tired dismissal, slumping down, too disgusted by the existence of androids in general to even continue looking at a _lesser_ model like Gojyo any longer. Asshole.

"If you feel you're in need of a tune up, let me know. Go and stop Goku from buying the whole damn town."

He escaped before Sanzo could change his mind. Hakkai and Goku were coming out of a shop down the road, a grocery bag hanging from Hakkai's hand. Gojyo sped down to join them, seeing Goku shove a cake into his mouth so he could wave with both hands, and Hakkai smile with honest delight as he came nearer.

It was a relief to be with people who actually wanted him around.


End file.
